The World Is Not Enough
The World is not Enough (1999) is the 19th James Bond movie, and the third one with Pierce Brosnan. This time, Bond has to stop a mad Russian terrorist from creating a nuclear mayhem. Q-boat This custom-made, heavily weaponized 'fishing boat' made for Q's retirement, is used by James Bond to chase a Sunseeker Superhawk through London's waterways. The boat has jet engines, grenades, torpedoes and the ability to dive. Additionaly, it is also possible to 'drive' the boat on land, Bond even manages to evade two police cars on the road. However, Bond leaves the Q-boat heavily damaged, which infuriates Q. Sunseeker Superhawk 34 The 'Cigar Girl' uses this Sunseeker Superhawk 34 while trying to escape from Bond. Her boat is weaponized: It features a machine-gun, and different grenade launchers. However, the boat explodes after being hit by torpedoes. Sunseeker is a British manufacturer, based in Poole, Dorset. PLA Diver (converted Blyth 33) During the boat chase, this boat can be seen two times. It is used as a camera boat, both camera and crew are visible. In one shot, also a camera crane is visible. The boat is actually based on a British-made Blyth 33 catamaran, which was converted in 1992 to be used by the PLA (Port of London Authority). Hydrospace Alpha This tour boat can be seen in the background. Built in 1982, it was originally used in Paris, until taken to London. It was active in London from 1994 to late 2007. TS Queen Mary This old steam ship can be seen in the background, moored at Victoria Embankment in London, where she stayed from 1997 to 2009. The Queen Mary, registered in Glasgow, was built by William Denny and Brothers (formerly based in Dumbarton, Scotland) in 1933. Unidentified Boats Two unknown boats can be seen moored during the boat chase. Unidentified Boat A blue boat can be seen in the background. Unidentified Boat This boat can be seen in the background during the boat chase. Wivenhoe A sailing barge named 'Wivenhoe' is hit by grenades during the boat chase. Unidentified Boat This boat can be seen in the background. Daphne This boat can be seen during the boat chase. Unidentified Police Boat This police boat is destroyed when the Sunseeker Superhawk smashes through it. The model looks identical to the 'MV Chasnee', a former police boat now for hire, but the model designation is unknown. Princess 40 Renard and his men use a Princess 40 yacht while in Istanbul. Princess is a British manufacturer, based in Plymouth, Devon. Unidentified Ship This ship can be seen in the background at Istanbul harbour. Unidentified Ship This ship can also be seen at Istanbul harbour. Victor III-class Submarine This fictional Russian nuclear submarine plays an important part in the plot. After murdering the crew, Renard and his men take it over. Needless to say, the submarine gets destroyed in the end. Unidentified Boat Zukovsky and his men use this boat. It actually looks merely identical (apart from the livery) to the destroyed police boat listed above. Unidentified Boat A tourist boat seen in Istanbul. Category:Movies Category:Princess Category:Sunseeker